Cinta Yang Tidak Terpisahkan Maut
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Meski orang-orang berkata cinta hanya dapat dipisahkan oleh maut, tapi bagiku, maut bukanlah penghalang untuk memisahkan kita. Please read and review? Thanks for visit :D


**Author Note:** Another one shot :D Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimed! KH is belong to the owner! Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix! I own nothing but the story.**

**Cinta Yang Tidak Bisa Dipisahkan Oleh Maut**

_Ketika takdir memisahkan kita, maka kita akan bertemu lagi ketika kita berdua sama-sama berada di alam baka.  
_

_Tapi...  
_

_Apakah kau sanggup menungguku hingga tiba ajalmu?  
_

_Apakah kau akan tetap setia padaku dan tidak akan berpaling pada yang lain?  
_

_Aku yang akan pergi terlebih dahulu tentu meragukan kesetiaanmu. Setiap orang yang selalu ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya sering berkata, "Lupakanlah dia dan mulailah hidup yang baru. Waktumu menuju Sang Maha Kuasa masih lama. Kau tidak boleh menyusulnya. Tuhan pasti tidak akan menyukainya."  
_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah dipanggil oleh yang Maha Kuasa.  
Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika ada orang lain yang kau sukai, meski aku sudah tidak ada di dunia. Ini.  
_  
Riku, seorang remaja lelaki berusia 17 tahun, memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu dengan rambut dicat keperakkan, bangun dengan keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya.  
Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Disentuh jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang, seakan-akan hendak meledak akibat ketakutan yang luar biasa. 

Dengan keringat dingin, tangannya membuka lemari meja yang berada di samping kasurnya. Tangannya meraba-raba ke dalam rak, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan yang dicarinya akibat gelap. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar yang berada di atas lemari meja. 

Matanya terbelalak melihat benda yang dicari di dalam rak tidak ditemukannya. 

Dia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi di mana dia meletakkan benda penting itu. 

Dia mendesah dalam. Hatinya tidak akan tenang jika tidak menemukan benda tersebut. Tidak bisa mengingat dimana diletakkannya benda itu, Riku memutuskan untuk mencari di seluruh lemari tempat dia biasa menyimpan kertas dan buku. 

Tiga jam berlalu dan semua lemari buku telah dicarinya. Dia tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Ditatapilah sebuah foto yang berada di depan lampu tidur. Dirinya dan seorang gadis berambut pirang.  
Sesungguhnya rambut gadis itu berwarna hitam. Tapi, sejak dia terkena kanker, semua rambutnya rontok akibat pengobatan penyembuhannya. Tidak tega melihat sang gadis sedih akibat kehilangan rambutnya yang indah, Riku memberikannya sebuah rambut palsu. 

Namine, nama gadis tersebut. Dia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah teman masa kecil Riku. Sejak kecil, keduanya sudah selalu bersama-sama. 

"Sial," gerutu Riku dengan kesal, "lagi-lagi hilang. Namine, mengapa aku merasa kau selalu menggangguku?" 

"Apa!? Hilang!? Bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkan hadiah dariku, Riku!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut dicat merah sangat marah pada Riku. 

"Maaf, Kairi. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh lemariku, tapi terselip entah di mana," jelas Riku dengan nada malas. 

"Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Riku! Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku, sehingga barang pemberianku kau anggap sampah!?" 

Riku mendesah kesal. Dalam hati dia bertanya, mengapa dirinya mau jadian dengan gadis sepertinya. Emosian, kekanak-kanakan, dan tidak sabar. 

"Ya sudah. Jika kau anggap demikian, maka kita putus saja," jawab Riku dengan kesal.  
Mendengar hal tersebut tentunya Kairi terkejut. "Maafkan aku, Riku. Kumohon, jangan putusi aku." 

Kairi tentunya tidak ingin melepaskan Riku yang merupakan murid populer di sekolah. Untuk mendapatkannya saja dia harus bersaing berat dengan ratusan siswi lain yang menyukainya. Tentunya dia tidak ingin perjuangannya sia-sia dalam mendapatkan hati Riku. Keduanya baru berpacaran dua bulan. 

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memaafkanmu. Tidak ada kesempatan lainnya."  
Kairi pun bisa bernapas lega. 

Saat berjalan pulang dari sekolah dengan Kairi, Riku melamun sejenak. Dia tentunya teringat Namine. Namine adalah gadis pendiam dan baik, tapi mudah cemburu meski dia tidak pernah menunjukkan terang-terangan. Namine selalu mengungkapkan isi hatinya melalui tulisan. Begitulah cara Namine mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Riku. 

Kairi yang melihat Riku melamun tentunya tidak senang. Dirinya tidak senang diacuhkan oleh Riku, tapi dia tidak ingin mencari perhatian Riku karena tidak ingin dianggap cerewet oleh Riku.  
"Mengapa kau menyukainya?" 

Kairi pun menoleh ke belakang. Dia merasa seseorang berbicara dengannya di belakangnya.  
Tidak ada siapa pun. 

Kairi menatapi jalan di depannya lagi. 

"Menjauhlah darinya!" 

Sekali lagi Kairi menoleh. Tidak ada siapa pun. 

"Ada apa?" Riku menyadari keanehan Kairi. 

"Tadi aku mendengar suara. Seperti berbicara padaku dari belakang," jelas Kairi. 

Riku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa pun. "Mungkin perasaanmu saja." 

Kairi terdiam sesaat. Tubuhnya merinding. "Mungkin." 

Keesokkan harinya, Riku terbangun. Lagi-lagi dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran akibat rasa takut.  
Dia bermimpi melihat Kairi mati. Mati dibunuh oleh dirinya sendiri. Kairi mati dibunuh olehnya di kamar mandi. 

Digelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan bangun. Pikirannya melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan. Mengapa dia bisa mimpi seperti itu? Apakah dirinya membenci Kairi hingga tega membunuhnya? Apakah itu benar hanya sebuah mimpi belaka? 

Saat hendak membasuh wajah di kamar mandi, dirinya mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.  
Mengapa ada darah di kamar mandinya? Riku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya. Posisi darah yang ada di kamar mandinya sangat mirip dengan posisi Kairi terbunuh di mimpinya.  
Apakah semalam Kairi berada di sini? Riku tidak ingat. 

"Kau tega menghianatiku?" 

Riku segera menoleh. Tidak ada siapa pun. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. Tadi, dia seperti mendengar suara Namine. 

Dinding kamarnya yang tadinya polos berwarna putih, kini dihiasi oleh tulisan merah dari darah.  
Takut, tentunya. Debaran jantung Riku berdebar kencang. Tulisan itu tertulis, '_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu_'. 

Saat hendak keluar dari kamarnya, dia dikejutkan oleh Kairi yang berlumuran darah. Kairi mendadak mencekiknya begitu kuat, sehingga Riku tidak bisa bernapas. Sesak. Kesadaran Riku semakin berkurang. Wajah Kairi yang basah oleh darah masih meneteskan darah ke lantai kamar Riku. Ekspresinya seperti mayat hidup tentu membuat Riku takut. 

Saat mata terbuka, Riku menyadari dirinya ada di kamarnya. Mimpi dari mimpi? Ya, hanya mimpi.  
Debaran jantung masih kencang saat dia melihat ke arah kamar mandi. Apakah akan ada bekas darah seperti yang di mimpikannya? Apakah setelah itu akan ada mayat Kairi yang datang menyerangnya?  
Meski terdapat rasa takut, Riku memberanikan diri mendekati kamar mandi. Di bukanya perlahan. Tangannya gemetaran saat mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. 

Dia bisa bernapas lega karena kamar mandinya bersih dari noda darah. 

Ditatapi dinding yang ada terdapat tulisan darah di mimpinya. Masih bersih dan tidak ada darah.  
Semuanya baik-baik saja. 

"Apa!?" 

Mata Riku terbelalak saat mendengar kabar yang begitu mengejutkan. Pacarnya, Kairi, dibunuh. Mayatnya ditemukan di dalam kantong sampah dan dalam keadaan terpotong-potong. 

"Ya, dia meninggal! Orangtuanya tidak bisa menemukannya semalaman, sehingga meminta polisi mencari keberadaannya. Bukankah kemarin kau bersamanya, terakhir kali?" 

Teman Riku, Axel, menanyainya dengan wajah curiga. 

"Ya, aku memang bersamanya. Hanya sampai..." 

Riku tidak ingat. Dia hanya ingat dirinya berjalan bersama Kairi, tapi setelah itu dia tidak ingat di mana keduanya berpisah. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai di rumah. Dikerutkan dahinya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingatnya. 

Axel menatapi Riku dengan wajah curiga. Penjelasan Riku yang setengah-setengah. Tentunya wajah Riku memucat. Benarkah dia yang membunuh Kairi seperti mimpinya? Dia hanya bisa menduga-duga dengan cemas. 

Riku dipanggil ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi mata atas kematian Kairi. Tidak banyak keterangan yang bisa diberikan, sehingga dia dapat pulang lebih cepat. Rasa tertekan dirasakannya saat diintrogasi. Seakan-akan, polisi mencurigainya berbohong dengan berpura-pura tidak ingat. 

"Kau milikku, Riku." 

Seketika Riku menoleh mendengarnya. Di tengah keramaian seperti ini, dia tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara barusan. Frustasi dan bingung. Riku segera tidur ketika sampai di rumah. 

Meski mata terpejam, pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya. Hati menolak mengakui bahwa dialah yang membunuh Kairi seperti dalam mimpi, tapi dirinya yakin kematian Kairi ada kaitannya dengan mimpinya. 

Dihentikan pikiran negatifnya dan mencoba mengosongkan pikiran agar dapat tertidur. 

"Pernahkah kau merasa kesepian setelah aku pergi?" 

Namine berdiri di hadapan Riku dengan wajah sedih. 

"Tentu saja, Namine. Tapi, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." 

"Tapi aku tidak ingin cinta kita berakhir, meski yang memisahkan kita adalah kematian." 

"Dan kita tidak bisa terus memaksakan cinta ini, Namine. Hidupku masih panjang dan hidupmu sudah berakhir sejak 5 tahun lalu." 

"Apakah kau akan melupakanku?" 

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau adalah kenanganku, Namine." 

"Jika begitu, janganlah kau membuka hati pada yang lain. Biarkan hatimu tetap menjadi milikku, Riku."  
Riku terdiam. 

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukan sesuatu agar hatimu tetap menjadi milikku." 

"Apa maksudmu, Namine?" 

Namine tersenyum. Mendadak seluruh pemandangan yang putih hampa berubah menjadi merah darah. Tidak hanya itu, sosok mayat-mayat manusia muncul satu per satu. Riku mengenal sosok mayat yang muncul. Dengan perasaan ngeri, dia melangkah mundur menjauhi Namine yang dikelilingi oleh puluhan mayat. 

Mayat-mayat tersebut adalah gadis-gadis yang pernah dekat dengan Riku. Rata-rata, mereka semua mati terbunuh dan pelakunya tidak diketahui. 

Tidak heran Axel sampai mencurigai Riku sebagai pelakunya, karena semua gadis yang berhubungan dengannya pasti tewas mengenaskan. 

"Tidak perlu takut, Riku. Kau tidak perlu takut, karena bukan kau yang membunuh mereka, melainkan aku." 

Riku pun berlari menjauh. Gila, dia merasa Namine sudah gila. Lari dan lari. Sebanyak apa pun Riku berlari, dia merasa jaraknya dan Namine tidak menjauh. Kakinya pun tersandung dan terjatuh. Dilirik benda yang menyandung kakinya, rupanya sebuah potongan kepala wanita. 

Segera Riku menjauh dari kepala tersebut sambil merangkak mundur. Mata kepala tersebut bergerak mengikuti gerakan Riku. Air mata darah mengalir turun dari matanya. Saat bangun dan mencoba berlari, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sosok mayat tanpa kepala berdiri di belakangnya. tidak hanya satu, tapi ada puluhan. 

Kepala-kepala mereka berada di dekat Namine. Tergeletak tidak beraturan di sekitar kakinya. Tangan-tangan para mayat terangkat dan seperti hendak mencekik Riku. Riku terjebak dan tidak bisa kemana-mana. 

Terbangun hingga terjatuh membuat Riku kaget bukan main. Dengan napas memburu, dia memperhatikan tempatnya berada. Kamarnya. 

Riku mendesah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia bermimpi tentang Namine. Hingga sekarang, Riku tidak mengerti mengapa dia terus bermimpi tentang Namine. Apakah Namine tidak tenang setelah dia meninggal? Kebingungan yang tanpa bisa dijawab di simpan dalam-dalam oleh Riku. 

Dikeluarkannya surat yang Namine berikan padanya. Surat terakhir sebelum dia meninggal.  
Dia tidak membacanya, hanya melihat karena sudah hafal isi surat tersebut karena sudah membacanya lebih dari 100 kali. Dalam hati Riku bertanya, apakah Namine menginginkannya segera menyusul di alam baka? 

Di mimpinya, Namine bertanya apakah dirinya kesepian, tapi sesungguhnya, apakah Namine yang kesepian? Jika ya, hal tersebut tentu membuat Riku khawatir. 

Saat siang tiba, sirine polisi tentu membuat siswa dan siswi satu sekolah dengan Riku gempar. Polisi tersebut datang karena hendak menangkap salah seorang murid sekolah. Riku yang mendengar bunyi sirine tentu bertanya-tanya siapakah yang akan ditangkap? Apakah salahnya? 

Beberapa anggota polisi menuju padanya dan berhenti di depannya. 

"Maaf, apakah saudara bernama Riku?" 

Dalam hati, Riku pun mengira-ngira mengapa dia dicari. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kairi? 

"Ya." 

"Kami menahan Anda atas tuduhan pembunuhan." 

Seluruh siswa ribut mendengarnya. Riku terkejut mendengar tuduhan tersebut. Dirinya membunuh? Siapa? Kapan? 

"Bisa saya minta bukti tuduhan tersebut?" 

"Anda akan mendapatkan buktinya di kantor polisi." 

Riku mendesah. Dia pun bekerja sama dengan polisi dan tidak memberontak saat ditahan oleh polisi.  
Menurut saksi mata pembunuhan Kairi, mereka mengatakan melihat Riku bersama Kairi di hari terakhir sebelum dia tewas. Saksi mata lain mengatakan, mendadak Riku dan Kairi bertengkar hebat, lalu memisahkan diri. Beberapa saat setelah berpisah, saksi mata melihat Riku kembali dan mengejar Kairi. Setelah itu tidak terlihat lagi. 

"Bagaimana Anda bisa menangkapku jika tidak ada bukti aku membunuhnya? Bisa saja aku tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Kairi." 

"Kami menemukan sidik jarimu pada pisau yang kau gunakan untuk memotong mayatnya."  
Riku tidak mengerti. Dia sungguh tidak mengingat bagaimana pisau tersebut terdapat sidik jadinya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah memegangnya. 

Misteri. Riku tidak bisa membela dirinya karena bukti kuat sudah di tangan polisi. 

Masuklah Riku ke dalam sel tahanan bersama penjahat lainnya. Di dalam sel, penjahat lain membisikkan betapa kejamnya dia sampai memutilasi pacarnya sendiri. 

Tidak ingin sampai emosi meledak, Riku mengacuhkannya. Sambil memojokkan diri, Riku memikirkan mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingat saat dia berpisah dengan Kairi sebelum dia meninggal. Tidak hanya kali ini saja, beberapa gadis sebelum Kairi juga dia tidak bisa mengingat hal beberapa jam sebelum dia ditemukan meninggal. 

"Kita akan selalu bersama." 

Riku menoleh. Yang ada di ruangan ini hanyalah dua orang sesama sel tahanan. Mereka heran melihat Riku yang mendadak menoleh. 

"Jangan ganggu aku, Namine. Tidak dengan situasi seperti ini, di mana aku tidak memiliki privasi."  
Kedua penghuni sel mendengarkan bisikkan Riku, meski tidak jelas apa yang dikatakannya. 

"Tapi Riku, di sini kau tidak akan diganggu oleh gadis-gadis lain." 

Riku diam mengacuhkan suara tersebut. Jika dibalas, tentu dia akan dianggap gila. 

Seminggu di dalam sel tahanan, mimpi buruk sudah menjauhi Riku, tapi suara-suara terus terdengar di kepalanya. Rasanya dia menggila akibat terus mendengar suara-suara tersebut. 

Rasanya dia ingin berteriak agar suara tersebut berhenti berbicara padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. 

Suara-suara itu terus menerornya dan membuat Riku stres. Hingga suatu hari, dia terbangun dan menemukan dua orang yang tinggal sesama sel dengannya tewas berlumuran darah.  
"Kau bilang ingin privasi antara kita berdua, bukan? Maka dari itu aku membunuh mereka." 

"Berhentilah membunuh orang-orang di sekitarku, Namine!" bentak Riku dengan frustasi. 

Ingin rasanya dia bunuh diri akibat pembunuhan yang tidak dilakukannya. Ingin rasanya dia terbebas dari suara-suara yang selalu mengganggunya dan menerornya. 

Menanggapi kejadian pembunuhan yang berada di sel Riku, lagi-lagi polisi menuduh Riku yang telah membunuh mereka. Beberapa penghuni sel pun bersaksi bahwa Riku gila karena pernah terlihat berbicara sendiri. Polisi memutuskan untuk memindahkan Riku ke dalam sel isolasi. 

Pindah ke sel isolasi hanya membuat Riku semakin gila. Kini dia sering bermimpi membunuh orang dan mereka yang terbunuh dendam padanya dan ingin membalaskan dendam. Setiap kali dia terbangun, dia tidak ingin tertidur kembali meski rasa lelah begitu kuat. Semakin hari rasa takut semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Riku takut bertemu dengan siapa pun. Bahkan polisi yang memeriksa keadaannya tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Puncaknya, Riku pun menyerang polisi saat mereka mengeceknya.

Dia berlari keluar sambil menyerang siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Karena dianggap berbahaya, polisi memberi peringatan padanya, tapi dihiraukan Riku. Tindakkan Riku mengesalkan penghuni sel yang lain, sehingga mereka mengeroyok Riku hingga dia berdarah. Saat polisi hendak menyelamatkannya, semua sudah terlambat... 

_Jika ajalmu sudah tiba, tidak perduli hatimu sudah berpindah pada yang lain, kuyakin kau akan kembali padaku karena aku akan selalu melindungi hatimu, meski aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perlindunganku, hatimu tidak akan berpaling pada yang lain. Paling tidak, aku sudah berusaha melindungimu karena aku sangat mencintaimu.  
_

_Namine._

**Author Note**: Aneh? Iya, itulah yang kurasakan saat mencoba membuat cerita horror romance =w=" hahahaha…


End file.
